Wish it to the Moon: Bone Chant!
by Wandering Gamer
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon short. A border of desires beyond what I call reality. I grasp foolish but then realize, to reach it, a little wish is all it takes...


**Disclaimer-** Pokemon and any other related references are in possession of their respective owners.

---------------------------------------------------------

_This is the world I live in. So why does it all feel so…off?_

_I can watch everyone and everything but still feel like I'm looking at a painting over living the real thing._

_Am I weird for thinking like this…?_

With a rainbow clearing the stormy skies, many leave their coverings and enjoy the sun's return. This change didn't make a difference to those like the forecast watchers or the unprepared.

That wasn't her reason…

Soaked from head to toe, an ever-dreaming middle school girl whose glasses served as an ornament to long hair she tied back into a ponytail, chose to remain under a ramp.

_…Or am I the one who's not right for this kind of world?_

Clinging tightly to her only worldly attachments; two kendo sticks carefully wrapped in cloth, she watched a dulled world through the hair overlapping her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Though everyone calls me a sword freak I AM a samurai. Well, a modernized one… I take my kendo classes the most seriously and even if my teacher is against it, am proud of my developing two-sword style._

_…Using one just eases coordination…_

_I studied the samurai period strongest and still can't believe people would wish to leave such days of nobility, honor and prosperity for the era we're in now!_

_The conveniences are nice though…_

Holding tightly to her attachments, the girl smiles uneasily with a group of girls who joke and chuckle.

_I think I have a fair sense of humor. It's just when it gets too vulgar is when my pride is scarred._

"Eh? You didn't get anything for valentines? That must suck. Here, it's nothing much, but on valentines it's never good for a girl to feel unappreciated."

She hesitated, but the girl frees one hand from her attachments to accept the older girl's gift.

_Be it a gift large or small, a samurai must always show gratitude, especially if the gift giver is a lady._

"Don't worry about it, and you should talk more. You're shyness is seriously cute." The older girl smiles when the girl struggles to give a proper thank you.

_…I don't think much of my popularity. Arrogance is a samurai's undoing._

_…Wh-what? Secret admirer? _

_…Sorry, you must have the wrong person._

In such a hurry to get to kendo class, the girl races across a busy street. She creates further havoc when she jumps from car to car.

This leaves behind a boy who struggled and failed to match her speed and agility… Failing yet again to reach his samurai…

_That's why I'm asking; it's not anyone else, it's me! I feel I'm not in the existence I properly belong to! _

_I…I want to become a proud and capable samurai but this loneliness bothers me! I want to harden my heart to everything, can you help me?_

----------------------------------------------------

Her pants echoing throughout the narrow stairwell was proof of an endless climb. Even if it felt like forever, she'll never stop not even for a break!

The entrance to all her answers was close! She could see it too, she just had to keep moving closer and closer then finally embrace the light from beyond…

_One night I had a dream… _

_No, it'd be dishonest if I only choose to count a total change…_

However, what rushed through that entrance wasn't the ever-dreaming girl.

_For a while now I've been having very odd dreams. In them, I'd always talk to a very kind voice who'd always asked me about myself._

_She's very nice…She'd always tell me to pursue my dream but never forget what's around me. Talking to her felt different…She…_

_She made me love to dream._

Taking time to catch its breath, a small brown creature classified as one of the many species of nature known as Pokemon, held its ground.

_It wasn't until one day when I finally admitted my feelings she said: "Closing your heart won't solve anything. Everyone needs a place where they can find purpose in life. It may not be what your heart truly desires, but I can help you create an answer…"_

Even when examining its cave-like surroundings through an oversized skull it wore as a helmet, it gripped its worldly attachment; a long bone, protectively.

_"But whatever answer you find is clearly up to you… So, are you ready? A new life of endless adventure and peril await you! I'll be watching you silently, so go for it!"_

A Cubone's compassion to the very core…

_In this new life I've become a Pokemon in a world only for Pokemon. It's a weird choice of a new life since Pokemon exist back there too…but here they…_

"Youmu!" A high-pitched female voice echoes through the stairway.

_Please excuse my rudeness, I'm called Youmu. _

_…Well, in **this** world I chose to go by this name. In this new life, I feel to establish myself as a strong samurai I need a strong name. Even if it's the name of character I enjoy playing as in a computer game._

The Cubone turns to meet a little orange Pokemon carrying a rather heavy item case panting in front of the entrance.

It could be some flying type with those typical flying-type like features… Although... its yellow wings look too tiny and weak to be of any use. The head feathers make it stand out though…

"Yo-Youmu, that not fair… Not all of us are samurais…Youmu left me behind…" it whines.

Youmu the Cubone stares at the Pokemon then at the item case before looking back at her original target.

"Pardon my rudeness. It must be my turn to carry the case-"

"I'M NOT WEAK YOUMU!!"

_The Pokemon besides me is my comrade. She says her species is called… To…chic…Torchic! The name is foreign so it takes a bit of practice. I never heard of such a Pokemon back where I'm from…_

_It felt less awkward to know my comrade gets annoyed when I address her formally and unlike most Pokemon I met, has a name of her own…_

"Aria, have you learned Ember yet?"

The Torchic named Aria quickly gives her friend a disappointed look. "The fire in my tummy is burbling more and more…" she explains. "I can feel I'm getting stronger but I still haven't learned a single Fire attack. Sorry, Youmu…"

"I don't think it would have made a difference, the enemies here were capable of depleting our supplies without too much an effort."

Youmu remains silent when Aria's disappointment deepens.

_…It bothers me. A name like "Aria" sounds far too…human! While I still don't understand it, the Pokemon who actually __**have**__ names make it sound __**flashy**__. Even then, they and every other Pokemon here can still tell the difference between each other even if two from the same species are standing together, specific name or not…_

_Aria is an interesting comrade nonetheless. While I'd say she's far too undisciplined and clumsy to be a suitable samurai, she's easily motivated and cheerful to the point absent-mindedness._

_…She actually reminds me of a character I saw on TV once…I don't remember the show… I really couldn't watch past one episode and the main heroine annoyed me…_

"…Youmu…am I… am I slowing you down?" Aria asks to Youmu's surprise. "I mean, Youmu gains levels pretty fast and is getting really good at fighting… Not that Youmu was ever weak but I thought we-"

_Even if this one has her annoying moments…_

"I want to save Shiftry too, Youmu!" Aria blurts. "But Youmu's still under Gengar's curse but…An-and I'm not doing too well today so I…"

Watching the chick Pokemon on the verge of tears, Youmu held an indifferent expression before flashing happiness through her skull helmet.

"Don't be such a human." she replies.

_She's my comrade nevertheless…She is why I have purpose._

Aria stares at her friend in shock but returns the brightness.

"If Youmu is human and I'm acting human, then were even!" she beams. "It's too easy to get jealous of Youmu: Youmu carries a weapon because Youmu's a samurai. Youmu's cool, smart, and really nice AND Youmu can smell the air while wearing a mask!" Feeling a lot better Aria, unable to contain her excitement, inches dangerously close to her friend. "Hey, hey Youmu, what do Cubone's look like without their mask on?

"H-how should I know?!" Youmu snaps while holding onto her skull helmet. Since Aria is so consistent about it, Youmu's usually vast patience wears thin. "Hey! Weren't you crying about stomach cramps a while ago?"

"I'm not scared because I'm with Youmu!" Aria chirps. "If Youmu wants to try then I'll do my best too!"

Youmu wasn't expecting that. However, she didn't need to respond either. Not when a strong male voice echoed through the stairwell growling: "You both have disgusting scents. But this little alliance isn't about who smells like fresh berries; it's about conquering this wretched chasm!"

Both girls turn bitterly to face a Pokemon that remained suspended in endless flight thanks to its strong wings. Despite its large eyes, this primarily red bug-like creature held a powerful disposition as it hovered in place.

"You shall address me as Yanma." The Pokemon snaps when Aria questions his attitude. "Don't think your victory over me qualifies you to address me otherwise!"

"Don't worry, we'll fight again." Youmu replies coolly despite Aria's frustration. "After all, **you** joined **us** on your own accord… Though I have no interest in lowly thugs."

Youmu remains unfazed when sparks of electricity encircled her. They were easily removed with one swipe of her bone. Being able to shake off a terrified Aria after monstrous cries bellow throughout the cave is a different matter…

"Youmu…" The chick Pokemon whimpers. "I **am** scared…but Shiftry…"

"…You're right, we should move." was all the Cubone replies before racing off. Aria tries to give chase, but was no match for Youmu's speed and agility.

"…Youmu…you don't get it…dummy…" she mutters sadly.

"Stop worry about the strong and worry about yourself seedling. I don't have time dragging around faints." Yanma scoffs, gesturing to the three cave dwelling Pokemon who didn't look pleased to see them.

---------------------------------------------

Just another pain in the butt maze, Youmu scoffs. She's been running around for quite some time, and all she's found were turns more turns and the occasional dead-end.

_It was because of Aria I found the purpose in lifting my sword for the just cause through forming a rescue team. While Aria seems content in the idea of helping those in need, I really don't like the look she gets in her eyes when the idea of expansion comes up…_

_Even so, Aria is the only Pokemon in this world that knows (or cares to believe) that I'm a human. It's understandable why she likes teasing me though…_

Not a foe insight, until now. Worn out from the earlier outburst, a lone Paras defends its territory however it can.

Youmu does what she can to reflect the dirt and stones with her bone, only able to send so many to the sender. Still, she has the chance! Thus, arcs herself to launch a Cubone's signature attack.

_…There are times when I have visions of being with a Pokemon bigger than me and despite her scary face, loved me deeply. I'm too tiny to do anything about it, but she supplies me with lots of minerals and berries, brings me close and we sleep…_

_…Unlike me, she never awakes… I cry and cry but she never moves. I thought she was playing, so I'd wait. I'd just keep waiting until there was nothing left but her bones…_

_I'm a human so why should this make me so sad? Or was I always this but…desperate for someone to take me in?_

_…That shouldn't matter… It never should…_

Paras gives out a pained cry after smashing into the wall. Even if it held resistance to it, Bone Club is more painful when taken lightly.

Breaking free from her attack stance, a panting Youmu hurries along.

_I am samurai in a Cubone's hide; a Pokemon who heart beats the warriors drive. These are all the answers I need for now._

There it was the exit! But guarding that was the worst kind of foe.

Youmu had no choice; charging forward, she uses her bone to increase the impact of a pebble she tossed her foes way. The worst kind of foe: Gloom, casually dodges the attack. The grass-type even felt it nice to absorb Youmu's two Bone Club strikes before wrapping its tongue around her weapon holding arm to enjoy an Absorb.

Feeling as if her very life was hanging by a thread, Youmu uses her free hand forge the distance she needed.

With half an Oran core falling to the floor, Youmu felt better but…

"WE'LL SHOW YOU WHAT WE THINK OF OUTSIDERS!!!" A wild voice shouts from afar.

Youmu knew what kind of Pokemon that was and being in the receiving end of Beedrill's Fury Attack is something no one deserves!

It was luck, but she was able to dodge the first attack, however the second grazed her skull helmet, throwing all balance! The third was a perfect strike to the sides, she couldn't take another hit!

Beedrill knew this, that's why it gave her a death prayer before aiming for the center-

That is, until its wings were taken down by a glorious burst of flame bullets. Tumbling to the ground, Youmu could've sworn she heard Aria's cries.

A whole Oran and Apple placed on her without concern of conservation? A familiar but welcome face of an overly hyper crybaby Torchic…?

"A…ri…ya?"

"Youmu…" The chick Pokemon begins. "I…I'm not a samurai! But, I'm Youmu's partner! So…let's do this together, Youmu!"

A small staring contest followed this before Youmu surrenders and ate the Oran. When it came to the Apple, she split in half; a token of a partnership. Something Aria hungrily ate to.

Quiet but not beaten, Gloom tries to get the jump on his foes… That is, until ousted by Yanma's Quick Attack.

"My name is Flash Wing. It should be best to remember that." he replies when Gloom questions a former cave-dwellers ship jump.

With nothing more needed to be said, Flash Wing joins his teammates at the stairwell.

-----------------------------------------------

The highest point; the misting sky… Shiftry's battered and bloody body lied on a lone rise of land circled by a pit that folklore claims will drag the faller into infinite darkness.

Before Youmu and her party could make a move, Shiftry was replaced a giant thunder bird.

While its electric lightshow was a nice intimidation effect, the abilities of Youmu prevents any of that from harming her comrades. With a confirming nod from Aria, followed by a preemptive Ember assault, Youmu dashes towards their foe.

The pattern of this move was…one that left confusion in her foe and Flash Wing but left Aria brimming with excitement. Wanting to get in on the action, Aria tosses her friend the inner will builder, Power Band. Youmu catches the item with her free hand and quickly ties the item around her bone.

"You…you truly dare to challenge a god?! I'LL SEND TO INFINITE DARKNESS!!!" The creature roared as it released a wave of electricity that tore away at the ground.

Giving out a cry that surpassed Growl, Youmu has her bone grind against the ground before getting close enough to strike flying debris with the remaining Bone Clubs her small body could muster. Numbness to pain and instinct taking over, she leaps from rock to careening rock, putting it all into this one final strike!

"…You are different somehow. But for now, you're still too small!!" he scoffs when having his whole body explodes with enough electricity to shred the field.

As if the impact of rocks weren't bad enough, Youmu could feel it… The unbearable sensation of her skin tearing away while the electricity did the inside work through open wounds…

…She could also hear them…Aria's horrified cries…

----------------------------------------------------

Sitting under a tree in a lush forest, a battered Cubone mourns a heavy loss.

Her sobbing never stops, not even when a Torchic with worse bruises limps over and places a long bone in front of her.

"That's not true; you can always pursue your dreams…" Torchic replies as Cubone cries. "…That's not fair…I tried really hard and kept moving even when everyone was so mean…They kept saying things like _Go away, idiot! _Or _outsiders deserve to die_…No one in there…even bothered to help even when they were all suffering! What's happening to this land?"

Cubone stops crying when Torchic's loud cries override her own. Her injuries were horrible! She went to get herself so beat-up over…this…familiar bone?

…Picking it up, it felt different, but snug when held in the center. This won't do…For sake of damage and reach she needed a hilt, the tip of the bone should suffice…Now for positioning her new "blade"…

It was Torchic's turn to stop crying when she heard Cubone's unique way to Growl. Now she saw was the real treat: This was only getting the feel of her weapon, as far as Cubone was concerned, but to Torchic…

There was a time a traveling troupe of dancers came to the Square, but she got sick and missed it! Maybe this one wants to… Torchic felt all her feelings wash way when Cubone ended her act by charging forward followed up by a small leap that ended with her slamming her bone against the ground.

…She messed up miserably at the end, but it was still amazing!

Cubone cursed her clumsiness, but quickly recovered when realizing Torchic was staring at her oddly.

"Sa-mu-rai?" Torchic mutters when Cubone explains herself. She didn't seem to get it, but her eyes widens all the same. "That's **so** cool! Thank you so much for that performance, it was completely inspiring even if I don't know what a samurai is!" Overly excited despite injuries, Torchic inches dangerously close to her interest. "Hey, hey can you teach me how to swordplay? Is the life of a samurai hard? Do other Cubone's wear skulls? Why? You're not really from around here so where'd you come from?"

For every question Cubone tried to answer, she was bombarded by a bunch more. It's always good to meet an enthusiast, but this little one…

"PLEASE ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!!!"

Not caring where she swung, Cubone's bone slammed against the tree behind her. She and Torchic both sweatdrop when the tree revealed itself to be nothing more than expired foundation keeping the ground from opening up from the constant earthquakes plaguing this land…

…Well it **was **anyway…

-------------------------------------------------

"It's hot…" Youmu groans.

She didn't bother questioning her survival; her thoughts were too focused on the surroundings she called home.

_That's right, I remember that…_

_After my first adventure, Aria let me live in this place. She said I didn't have to, but I wanted to repay her kindness somehow, so I asked to be the partner she needed to start her dream of being an official rescuer. _

Even if the surroundings were always a welcome feel, her heart felt heavy. Youmu turns to her right to see an empty bed of straw. That feeling getting worse, Youmu's eyes begin to well with tears before she feels warm nudging to her left.

"…Youmu I want the biggest Apple…I promise I'll share…It's so sweet and juicy! Ehehehe…."

'Even in her sleep, she's a glutton.' Youmu mentally sighs. Still feeling off, the Cubone tries to leave her bed only to stay put when Aria begins to whimper.

_She really is a little kid, that Aria… I remember a few weeks ago she kept bugging me to visit her home. She lacks the ability to live on her own, so I asked her to stay with me. When the arrangements were done, she was so shocked to see how tidy I keep this place. I scolded her for that…_

Watching the Torchic sleep, Youmu's expression softens.

_When I think about it… Aria's never told me anything about herself. She behaves far more human than I do and is always in need of guidance._

_Perhaps,**she's** the human here… I bet she's seven or eight at best! No way could she be as old as me…Provided I'm actually human myself, of course._

Eventually, Aria awakens to give her friend a cheerful expression before slowly falling depressed.

-----------------------------------------------

"I see, so Alakazam's group saved us." Youmu replies. "And the Yanma?"

"He's okay, but he seemed pretty disappointed with us and said he has things to take care of in the chasm…The top floors caved in from what Tyranitar said. It makes sense he wouldn't want to leave his home in shambles, even if he said he hated it more than anything…"

Youmu grimaces when remembering her first-hand experience at a god's power. "Hey Youmu, are we weak?" Aria asks shakily. "I never knew such a powerful Pokemon existed…It's kind of frustrating, when I saw Youmu stand-up to that monster I thought: Youmu must be a god too. Youmu's not a very strong one, but she'd never use her power to hurt someone just because she never got enough sleep!"

Youmu watches her comrade in discomfort. Seeing her like this was hard enough but…

"You have to get stronger Youmu!" Aria shouts. "I…I want to be stronger! I want to be stronger than any god so I can protect everyone! I want…"

Her bone was missing; but that attachment didn't matter right now. To justify that, Youmu places her bone-holding hand on Aria's forehead.

"Wanting something just because you do won't make you stronger, Aria."

The chick Pokemon wanted to argue this but rushes over to her bed instead. After shuffling through the contents, she pulls out Youmu's bone covered in mud and leaves. Something that made Youmu die a little on the inside when seeing it.

"I knew Youmu would be sad if she saw how damaged it was, so I repaired it." Aria explains uneasily after handing it over.

Youmu stares at her blade darkly however, it wasn't until chips from her skull helmet sprinkled before her eyes were when those usually gentle eyes took a fierce turn.

Hanging onto what little left of her composure, Youmu raced outside. As this was the first time she ever saw her friend make such a face, Aria didn't know how to react…

…That was, until hearing Youmu's agonizing cries.

_In this world where I desire to grow strong, the answers I seek won't come to me easily…_

It was a lovely starry night, the kind that makes one want to howl at the moon without a care in this or any world. The rituals of a Cubone were no different on such a night.

Even if there was so much more weighed on her, Youmu cries out all feelings of loss, failure and frustration to that nostalgic, desirable illuminating object in the sky.

_Yet, as this bone as my sword and this skull helm as my armor…_

Aria stands silently by her friend getting her share of gazing. While she'll never understand why many go so nuts over it, she replies: "Youmu, we'll get stronger together. We'll save Shiftry and become a well-known rescue team… Until then Youmu, do everything you can to be the greatest samurai in the land. Youmu's dreams are my dreams, so her happiness becomes mine too…"

_As long as I have **her**, I'll continue to get strong!_

_I'll cry it out to the moon; this is a samu- This is **my **oath! _

**END**

----------------------------------------------------

(Notes)

**Shinai**- Are the proper name for "kendo sticks". I just wanted to add this before an enthusiast or actual participant of the sport brings this up.

**Youmu Konpaku**- My third favorite character in the Touhou Project games. There was a lot of "samurai girls" I probably could have based the main character on but I felt Youmu Konpaku's personality and nature had something that the main character could reflect with outside being "a character she enjoys in computer games".

Originally, I had named Torchic "Arika" as something homage to **Arika Yumemiya **from Mai-Otome and out of similar personality quirks. However, with the work on S.O.S! And the realization I didn't want to be harassed/accused of being "lazy" by more err… _sensitive _fic readers… I opted to rename her "Aria" which means song or melody in Italian.

As for the main character, I won't budge; her true name is revealed within the events of S.O.S! anyway so I like where I'm going with her.

When I pointed out Youmu the Cubone's odd version "Growl" I meant a battle cry.

The final note concerns my questioning of what, aside from being the human destined to save them, made "your character" despite playing like every other playable Pokemon in the game, so "different"? The game was never really explicit about it outside the times plot called for someone to say you were. I figured perhaps being human most likely opened up some mobility/fighting style/ability/inner strength that actual Pokemon lack.

…Although… Pokemon in MD just seemed like humans with Pokemon attacks/abilities and their own little quirks here or there to me…


End file.
